Aku Sayang Kamu
by choco conaru
Summary: Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku adalah sebuah pukulan terbesar dalam hidupku. Apa lagi 'dia' merupakan orang yang sangat menyayangiku, tapi sayangnya aku telat menyadarinya bahwa aku sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya juga. Aku sudah terlambat untuk berkata "aku juga menyayangimu." Karena orang itu telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya. / special for Sakura B'day. RnR.


**Summary** : Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga bagiku adalah sebuah pukulan terbesar dalam hidupku. Apa lagi 'dia' merupakan orang yang sangat menyayangiku, tapi sayangnya aku telat menyadarinya bahwa aku sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya juga. Aku sudah terlambat untuk berkata "aku juga menyayangimu." Karena orang itu telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

**Disclaimer** : udah tau lah semua kalo Naruto dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Title : Aku Sayang Kamu

**Warning** : AU, gaje, aneh, jelek, EYD, typo, berantakan, OOC, dsb

**Chara** : Menma, Naruto, Sakura

**Rated** : T

.

.

.

DLDR!

.

.

Aku Sakura Uchiha, seorang wanita berambut pink dan bermata biru langit. Saat ini umurku sudah 27 tahun dan aku sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri. Aku memiliki 1 anak laki-laki dan suami yang sangat perhatian dan sayang padaku.

Suamiku merupakan direktur dari perusahaan terkenal di negara ini. Namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha pemuda berambut _raven_ dan bermata_ onyx_ umurnya 29 tahun.

Kami menikah sudah 7 tahun dan kami memiliki seseorang anak laki-laki. Anak kami memiliki rambut pirang durian dan bermata biru langit seperti mataku saat ini. Dan namanya adalah Naruto Uchiha.

Kalian heran ya kenapa anak kami bisa memiliki warna rambut yang berlainan. Dan jangan berpikir bahwa aku berselingkuh dengan seseorang.

Anakku memang tidak memiliki fisik yang sama dengan kami tapi dalam darahnya mengalir darah Uchiha dan Namikaze. Darah Sasuke dan juga darahku.

_Namikaze? Siapa Namikaze?_

Namikaze adalah nama margaku sebelum aku menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Bukan berarti aku pernah menikah dengan salah satu dari keluarga itu sebelum dengan Sasuke, melainkan aku adalah salah satu anak dari pasangan Kushina Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze. Ya, salah satu dari pasangan MinaKushi.

Dalam keluargaku sebelumnya aku merupakan anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Aku memiliki 2 kakak kembar yang berbeda sifat dan sikap.

Menma Namikaze adalah kakak pertamaku yang aku sayangi. Dia memiliki fisik seperti ayah bahkan sikap dan sifatnya pun mirip dengan ayah kami. Berwibawa, serius, dan sangat penyayang pada adik-adiknya. Sehingga membuatku sangat ingin bermanja dengannya.

Namun kakakku yang kedua tidaklah sama seperti Menma. Kakakku yang kedua bernama Naruto Namikaze. Walau wajah mereka berdua sama tapi sikapku akan berbeda bila dengannya. Jika dengan Menma aku sangat manja dan kolokan, maka dengan Naruto aku akan selalu sebal untuk dekat dengannya dan ingin sekali menendangnya dari keluargaku. Tapi sayangnya Naruto sangat disayangi oleh ayah, ibu dan Menma.

Iya keluargaku sangat menyayanginya melebihi apa pun, bahkan aku sering sekali diabaikan oleh mereka. Mereka semua terlihat tulus menyayangi Naruto tapi beda denganku, aku tidak menyayangi dia. Aku benci dia, aku benci sikap tololnya dan aku benci dengan otaknya yang tidak jauh seperti anak kecil padahal umurnya lebih tua 2 tahun dariku.

Ya, Naruto memiliki kelainan mental pada otaknya dan itu membuatnya IDIOT. dan aku tidak suka dengan keidiotannya. Aku bahkan sangat membencinya melebihi apa pun walaupun dia adalah kakak kandungku sendiri bahkan cara bicaranya yang patah-patah membuatku muak.

Ya dulu aku sangat membencinya melebihi siapa pun musuh-musuh bebuyutanku, namun seiring dengan kejadian yang aku alami aku menyadari bahwa sebagai kakak yang idiot dia merupakan kakakku yang paling baik dan sangat menyayangiku.

Dan saat ini aku akan bercerita pada kalian tentang keburukkanku pada kakakku saat dia masih hidup dibawah penderitaannya.

.

Aku bingung mau mulai dari mana maka dari itu aku akan mulai bercerita ketika usiaku 8 tahun, tepatnya 19 tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu aku masih kecil dimana saat itu juga aku masih menyayangi kedua kakakku baik itu Menma atau pun Naruto. Setiap hari kami selalu bermain bersama. Aku sangat senang saat bermain bersama mereka apa lagi dulu aku berfikir bahwa Naruto itu lucu dengan sikap idiotnya.

"AYO... KYUBI AKAN KALAH MELAWAN DINOSAURUS HUAWW GRRR..." Ucapku sambil menggerakkan dinosaurus melawan boneka rubah milik Naruto.

"A-adik... nanti... Kyubi... sakit... kalau... dipukul" Ucap Naruto dengan khas orang idiotnya dan menarik kembali boneka rubahnya sambil memeluk boneka itu dengan sayang.

"Akh, kakak kan ini cuma mainan. Lagi Kyubi juga gak bakal nangis." Ucapku dengan sedikit memanyunkan mulutku dan kakak pertamaku pun menghampiri kami.

"Naru, Saku ayo kita makan. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan." Ucap Menma memberitahu kami dan kami pun mengikuti Menma menuju ruang makan yang sudah ada ayah dan ibu kami.

Selama makan aku dan Naruto sering melakukan suap menyuapi dengan gaya pesawat terbang yang akan mendarat dalam mulut. Kadang aku tertawa saat Naruto makan dengan belepotan dan membuat Menma dan orang tua kami tertawa.

"Menma?" Panggil ibu pada kakak pertamaku saat aku menyuapi Naruto yang makannya berantakkan sekali.

"Ada apa ibu?" Ucapnya yang masih dapat aku dengar.

"Ibu cuma mau bilang padamu kau itu kan anak tertua dikeluarga kita dan kau juga punya dua adik," Ucap ibuku namun aku tidak begitu peduli tapi tetap saja suara ibu masuk ke dalam telingaku. "-ibu mau kau menjaga dan melindungi kedua adikmu dengan benar. Jangan sampai kau dan adik-adikmu terluka. Apa lagi Naru. Ibu sayang dengan kalian semua."

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaga Naru dan Saku, mereka kan adikku sendiri."

"Bagus kau memang anak yang pintar Menma." Suara ayah kini terdengar membuatku menoleh ke arah ayahku lalu aku mengahlikan kembali pandanganku menghadap Naruto yang sedang menyuapi boneka Kyubi sambil berbicara tidak jelas dan itu sukses membuatku terkikih geli melihatnya.

Tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu aku malah membenci Naruto. Apa lagi saat aku mulai masuk SMP.

Saat itu aku dan teman-temanku sedang belajar kelompok untuk tugas biologi minggu depan. Tapi sialnya Naruto muncul dengan bodohnya. Waktu itu umurku sudah 13 dan Naruto 15 tahun.

Naruto berlari-lari layaknya orang idiot dengan badan yang penuh lumpur diseluruh tubuhnya sambil berjingkrakkan seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen lalu mengitari ruang tamu.

"Adik, adik... lihat, lihat... Naru jadi coklat... adik mau?" Ucapnya dengan wajah tololnya udah begitu dia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang hidungnya di depan teman-temanku tanpa tahu malu.

Melihat tingkah Naruto seperti itu ku lihat teman-teman memandang jijik ke arahnya. Dan itu juga membuatku malu habis. Untungnya Menma datang dan menarik Naruto ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh Naruto.

Setelah kejadian itu teman-temanku menjauh dariku tanpa sebab dan alasan yang jelas dan aku berpikir bahwa itu semua adalah karena Naruto si idiot itu.

5 tahun setelahnya aku sudah memasuki bangku SMA kelas 2 dan itu membuatku semakin menjauh dari Naruto. Pokoknya setiap pulang sekolah dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya aku akan mengusirnya dari kamarku bahkan sampai dia tersungkur.

Di masa SMA ini pula aku bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku yaitu Sasuke Uchiha. Aku selalu bermimpi agar aku bisa bersama dengannya tapi aku juga berpikir apakah dia sudi bila mempunyai pacar sepertiku bila tahu bahwa aku mempunyai kakak yang idiot? Maka dari itu semenjak masuk SMA aku selalu menghalangi teman-temanku yang ingin main ke rumahku agar mereka tidak bertemu dengan Naruto dan tersebarlah fakta bahwa aku mempunyai kakak yang idiot.

Namun semakin lama teman-temanku memaksaku untuk bermain di rumahku, membuatku harus berpikir bagaimana caranya agar si idiot itu tidak terlihat oleh teman-temanku.

"Teman-teman kalian tunggu disini dulu ya aku akan segera kembali." Ucapku setelah menyuruh teman-temanku untuk duduk di ruang tamu dan langsung berlari menuju ke kamar seseorang.

_KLAAK..._

Bunyi pintu membuat sosok pemuda berusia 19 tahun tersebut menoleh kearahku. Kali ini aku syok melihat wajahnya yang memakai make-up dengan parah sekali.

Lipstick dipakai dibibir tapi tidak rapi, eyeliner yang belepotan disekitar mata dan lain-lain, membuatku menghela nafas dan berkata dalam hati 'kenapa aku harus punya kakak seperti dia? Dia ini kenapa sih? Pake make make-up ibu segala.'

"Hei!... kakak mana?" Tanyaku pada si idiot ini.

"Aku... kakak..." ucapnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjukku sambil berucap. "adik... adik."

Aku pun memutar mataku malas. Selama hidupnya dia tidak pernah memanggil nama kami dengan nama panggilan, melainkan dengan sebutan yang sudah melekat pada diri kami kecuali namanya sendiri. Misalnya jika memanggil Menma dia akan menyebutnya 'Kakak' dan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Adik'.

"Maksudku KAK MENMA!" Ucapku dengan menekan nama Menma.

"Kakak... jajan... beli... permen"

"Ikut aku yuk. Kita main." Ucapku mengulurkan tangan.

"Main?... mau... Naru mau... main." Ujarnya senang dan langsung ku bawa menuju gudang di halaman belakang.

"Ayo masuk."

"Naru... takut." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang bingkai pintu saat aku menariknya masuk dalam gudang.

"Kita kan mau main penculik-penculikkan ayo kita masuk." Mendengar perkataanku Naruto pun melepaskan pegangannya.

"Sekarang duduk!" Perintahku dan langsung diturutinya.

Melihat dia yang sudah duduk aku pun mengambil tali dan mengikatnya menjadi satu dengan bangku. Dan dia hanya diam saja memperhatikanku. Setelah mengikatnya aku pun menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tanganku.

"Nah, kau jangan bergerak atau pun bersuara ok." Ucapku setelah semuanya telah selesai dan dia hanya mengangguk saja. "-aku akan pergi ganti baju lalu aku akan datang lagi dengan pakaian super hero untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku tinggal dulu."

Setelah berujar seperti itu aku pun menutup pintu gudang dan menemui teman-temanku dengan alasan habis mengangkat jemuran dan mereka percaya. Setelah itu temanku yang bernama Ino mengajak kami pergi menuju _mall_ untuk jalan-jalan dan aku pun menyetujui ajakkannya lalu pergi bersama tanpa peduli dengan Naruto yang berada dalam gudang yang gelap dan penuh debu.

_**End POV SAKURA**_

"AKU PULANG!" Teriak Menma saat memasuki rumah miliknya.

"Ini rumahmu Menma?" Tanya seorang pemuda _raven_ yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Iya. Tapi sepertinya adikku Sakura belum pulang."

"Lalu mana adikmu yang satunya." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat panjang bernama Neji Hyuuga.

"Tadi aku meninggalkannya di kamar. Aku panggil dulu, kalian silahkan duduk." Ucap Menma dan pergi menuju kamar adik laki-lakinya.

"Semoga saja dia tidak menunggu lama dan lebih memilih untuk tidur dulu. Akh, aku sampai lupa." Gumah Menma seorang diri.

_KLAAK..._

"Naru kak-" suara Menma terhenti saat didapatinya kamar sang adik yang kosong melompong dan hanya menyisahkan peralatan make-up di atas tempat tidur.

"NARU KAU DIMANA?" Teriak Menma di dalam kamar Naruto sambil membuka ruangan lain yang ada dalam kamar tersebut.

"Naru?... Naru?... NARUTO!" Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari adiknya Menma pun panik dan mulai berteriak memanggil nama adiknya, membuat kedua tamunya kaget karena mendengar suara Menma.

"NARU KAU DIMANA? INI KAKAK!"

"Menma ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dan Neji yang menghampiri Menma yang terus berteriak.

"Adik... adikku tidak ada di rumah ini. Aku harus mencarinya." Ujar Menma dengan panik bukan main.

"Mungkin adikmu sedang bermain bersama temannya. Memang adikmu umur berapa tahun?" Tanya Sasuke.

"19 tahun..." jawab Menma masih dengan wajah paniknya.

"Dia seumuran kita jadi biarkan saja dia main." Ucap santai Neji dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Menma.

"Umurnya memang 19 tahun dan dia adalah kembaranku, tapi dia tidak sama sepertiku. Dia memiliki kelainan mental dan aku tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa." Ucap Menma dan meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke yang melihat keseriusan dalam diri Menma.

"Mungkin dia bersama dengan adikmu yang bernama Sakura itu." Kata Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin. Sakura tidak suka dengan Naruto yang terus berada disekelilingnya. Jangankan untuk mengajaknya pergi nonton tv bersama saja dia tidak mau."

"Coba kau telpon dia dulu." Ucapan Neji membuat Menma terdiam lalu detik berikutnya dia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sakura. Namun sebelum Menma menghubungi Sakura dia mendengar suara yang diyakini adalah suara Sakura.

"AKU PULANG!"

.  
.

_**Sakura POV**_

Tidak terasa acara berbelanjaku sudah menghabiskan 5 jam dan itu sungguh sangat-sangat menyenangkan sekali.

"Sakura kami pulang dulu ya. Bye."

"Bye." Ucapku pada teman-temanku yang langsung pamit pulang. Namun ada satu temanku yang masih disini untuk menunggu kakaknya yang menjemput dia.

"Ayo Hinata kita masuk. Kita tunggu kakakmu di dalam." Ajakku pada teman indigo ini dan dia pun mengangguk.

"AKU PULANG!" Teriakku saat memasuki rumahku ini dan aku langsung disambut oleh tiga orang yang berlari kearahku. Mereka adalah Menma (kakakku), Sasuke (orang yang aku suka), dan Neji (kakak Hinata, temanku).

"Hinata kau disini?" Ucap Neji yang kaget saat melihat adiknya bersamaku.

"Iya. Kakak sedang apa disini?" Kata Hinata yang bingung melihat kakaknya disini.

Saat mataku melihat Menma aku mendapatinya sedang menatap Hinata dalam diam membuatku berpikir apakah kakakku jatuh cinta pada Hinata?

Ku lihat Sasuke menyenggol Menma membuat kakakku tersadar dari lamunannya. Lalu matanya pun menatap kearahku.

"Sakura dimana Naru?"

_DEG_

Pertanyaannya membuatku tersadar bahwa Naruto masih berada di dalam gudang dengan kondisi yang terikat. 'Aduh bisa gawat aku' batinku saat itu.

"KATAKAN DIMANA NARUTO, SAKURA!" Teriaknya membuatku secara sepontan berucap dengan keras "DIA DIGUDANG BELAKANG."

"Gudang?" Gumah Menma membuatku langsung menutup mulutku. "-kau apakan dia?" Tanyanya dengan suara bingung namun terselip rasa tidak percaya pada ucapanku.

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya sehingga membuat Menma memutuskan untuk berlari menuju gudang yang berada di halaman belakang. Aku pun mengikutinya berlari

_BRAAKK..._

"NARU!-" teriak Menma dan dapat ku lihat matanya membulat kaget dan syok.

Saat ku dekati pintu dan melihat Menma berusaha melepaskan talinya aku hanya terdiam menatap ke arah Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri. 'Apa mungkin orang yang diikat dibangku bisa pingsan?' Pikirku saat itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara Menma membawanya menuju kamar Naruto dengan diikuti oleh aku dan tiga orang lainnya yang berada disini.

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto yang berwarna orange ini Menma pun meletakannya di ranjang lalu matanya pun menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Sejak kapan kau pergi!?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang menahan emosi namun aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya itu. Aku hanya diam berdiri di depannya saja.

_BUAAG..._

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU SEJAK KAPAN KAU PERGI!" Teriaknya dengan penuh amarah sambil menonjok tembok kamar membuatku merinding ketakutan karena belum pernah dia membentakku seperti ini, apa lagi dihadapan orang lain.

"Ano... kami pergi dari jam 1 siang tadi." Ucap Hinata membuatku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya yang selalu berkata jujur itu.

"KAU... KAU MENINGGALKANNYA DIGUDANG SEJAK JAM 1 SIANG. DAN KAU BARU MEMBERITAHUKU 5 JAM SETELAHNYA!" Teriaknya lagi membuatku ingin menangis.

"KAU MAU MEMBUNUHNYA HAH!? KAU TAHU DIA ITU TAKUT GELAP TAPI KAU MALAH MENGURUNG DAN MENGIKATNYA DITEMPAT KOTOR DAN BERDEBU SEPERTI ITU. DIA BAHKAN BELUM MAKAN SEJAK TADI SIANG." Omelnya dan aku hanya menangis karena takut melihatnya yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kakak lebih menyayanginya dibanding aku? Aku adik kakak juga kan? Tapi kenapa kakak lebih menyayangi anak idiot in-"

"JAGA OMONGANMU SAKURA!" Bentaknya lagi membuatku diam seketika. "-KAU MEMANG ADIKKU BEGITU PULA DENGAN NARUTO. KAU SEHARUSNYA BERPIKIR KALAU NARUTO ITU BERBEDA DENGAN KITA."

Mataku terus saja mengeluarkan air mata saat kakak kesayanganku membentak dan memarahiku. Dan saat mataku melihat ke wajah Naruto yang masih penuh dengan warna merah karena lipstick aku melihatnya sedang menatapku dengan mata bulatnya yang seperti anak kecil. Membuatku membuang muka kearah lain.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya dia tidak usah menjadi kakakku saja." Ucapku membuat Menma kaget.

"APA MAKSUDMU!?"

"AKU MALU PUNYA KAKAK IDIOT SEPERTINYA! SAAT SMP SEMUA TEMAN-TEMANKU MENJAUHIKU KARENA AKU MEMPUNYAI KAKAK YANG IDIOT, BODOH DAN TOLOL SEPERTINYA." Ucapku menumpahkan seluruh kekesalanku pada Naruto sambil menangis dan berteriak.

"SAKU-"

"KAKAK SENDIRI JUGA DIJAUHI KARENA PUNYA ADIK YANG IDIOT SEPERTINYA. SETIAP KAKAK MEMBAWA TEMAN LAKI-LAKI KAKAK KE RUMAH INI MEREKA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH LAGI KEMARI KARENA SI IDIOT INI. AKU YAKIN SETELAH SASUKE DAN NEJI MELIHAT SI IDIOT INI MEREKA PASTI AKAN MENJAUHI KAKAK SEPERTI TEMAN-TEMAN KAKAK YANG LAIN."

"BERHENTI BERBICARA SAKURA!" Ucap Menma. "-AKU TIDAK PEDULI MAU MEREKA BERTEMAN DENGANKU ATAU TIDAK AKU TIDAK PEDULI. YANG AKU PEDULIKAN ADALAH ADIKKU SENDIRI. MEREKA TIDAK MAU BERTEMAN DENGANKU APA PEDULIKU. NARUTO SAJA TIDAK MEMPUNYAI TEMAN DAN YANG DIA BUTUHKAN HANYA AKU KAKAKNYA DAN KAU ADIKNYA UNTUK MENYAYANGINYA DENGAN TULUS."

"TERUS SAJA BELA SI IDIOT INI." Ucapku ketus.

"KAU..."

"Kakak... adik... hiks jangan... berantem hiks... Naru takut..." ucapan Menma terpotong saat mendengar Naruto yang menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan selimut dan hanya menyisahkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca sedang menatap kami berdua dengan ketakutan.

"Naru tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Menma dengan lembut dan membuatku berdecak sebal.

"Tidak... apa-apa Naru." Ucapnya dengan gaya anak kecil yang habis menangis. "-tapi... Naru takut... kakak... adik... marah marah hiks."

"Maaf ya. Naru mau makan?" Tanya Menma pada Naruto dan langsung mendapatkan anggukan ya.

"Ayo. Kita keluar sekalian menunggu ibu dan ayah pulang." Ajak Menma dan membawa Naruto ke luar kamar. Tapi sebelum keluar kamar dia berkata "-kejadian ini tidak akan aku adukan pada ayah dan ibu tapi bila kau mengulanginya lagi aku tidak akan memberikan kesempatan lagi."

Dan akhirnya Menma pun keluar bersama tiga orang yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar menyaksikan kami berdua bertengkar.

.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja ada lagi kelakuanku yang lebih buruk lagi sehingga membuat Menma sangat marah mengetahui apa yang aku perbuat pada Naruto.

Dua minggu setelah kejadian penyekapan Naruto aku meminta izin pada ayah untuk meminjam mobilnya namun kakakku yang idiot itu ingin ikut denganku. Aku menolaknya mentah-mentah namun ayah dan ibu memaksaku untuk membawanya. Maka dari itu dengan sangat terpaksa aku pun membawanya bersamaku.

Di dalam mobil ini dia selalu saja mengoceh yang tidak jelas dan itu membuatku merasa sebal karena dia terlalu berisik. Dilampu merah tiba-tiba terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Dan sepertinya itu ide yang bagus untuk mengusirnya dari rumah walaupun nanti aku yang akan kena marah oleh keluargaku. Tapi nanti aku akan memberikan alasan yang bagus untuk menghilangnya Naruto.

Aku pun memberhentikan mobilku di pinggir jalan yang jaraknya 10 meter dari lampu merah tadi dan aku menurunkannya saat itu juga.

"Hei?..." panggilku membuatnya menoleh. "-mau es _cream_ itu?" Tanyaku dan dia pun mengangguknya dengan senang. "-nih beli es _cream_-nya sana." Lanjutku sambil memberikan uang padanya.

"Adik... mau?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak. Kau saja." Ucapku dan dia pun langsung berlari menuju tukang es yang berada dipinggir jalan.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi aku pun langsung menancapkan gas meninggalkannya dengan tertawa senang.

_**End POV Sakura.**_

Setelah turun dari mobil Naruto pun berlari menuju pedagang kaki lima yang menjual es _cream_ tanpa tahu bahwa Sakura meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa peduli.

"Paman... Naru mau es... ini uangnya" Ucap Naruto pada pedagang es itu. Sang pedagang hanya memperhatikannya dalam diam.

"Mau berapa dik?" Tanya pedagang itu yang tahu kalau Naruto mengalami gangguan mental.

"Naru mau... 2."

"Ini es nya."

"Terima... kasih... paman." Ucap Naruto dan langsung berjalan mencari mobil yang tadi dia naiki namun mobil tersebut sudah tidak ada.

"Adik?... adik mana?..." ucap Naruto memandang sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Adik hiks... adik mana? Hiks." Ucap Naruto yang mulai menangis dan menjatuhkan kedua es _cream_nya.

"ADIK... NARU TAKUT." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari-lari mencari mobil yang dinaiki Sakura tanpa peduli ada yang menabraknya atau tidak.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berlari-lari Menma kini berada dalam mobil milik Sasuke. Di dalam mobil itu bukan hanya ada Sasuke dan Menma saja melainkan ada Neji dan Hinata. Ya, mereka tidak menjauhi Menma hanya karena Menma mempunyai adik yang idiot. Mereka berteman karena tulus apa lagi saat tahu Menma sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya.

Selama dua minggu berinteraksi mereka pun semakin dekat. Bedanya Hinata berada disini hanya karena ajakan Neji. Neji tahu bahwa sebenarnya Menma memiliki perasaan khusus pada adiknya ini. Maka dari itu Neji berusaha untuk mendekatkan mereka berdua apa lagi Neji menempatkan mereka berdua dibangku belakang.

Dalam mobil Menma kehabisan kata-kata untuk berbicara dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya ini dan itu membuatnya mengahlikan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Sesaat kemudian raut wajah Menma seperti seseorang yang sedang berpikir namun detik berikutnya matanya membulat seketika saat melihat adiknya yang berlari-larian di jalan raya yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalan.

"BERHENTI SASUKE!" Teriakkan Menma membuat Sasuke secara spontan menginjak rem pada mobilnya dan membuat Neji serta Hinata terpental dari duduknya.

"Ada apa Menma?" Tanya Sasuke yang tidak dijawab Menma yang lebih memilih untuk langsung keluar dari mobil.

"Ada apa dia?" Tanya Neji yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Naruto..." ucap Hinata saat mengetahui alasan Menma turun dari mobil ini dan itu membuat dua pemuda tampan itu menatapnya. "-NARUTO BERLARI DIJALAN RAYA." Pekik Hinata saat itu juga membuat kedua pemuda itu menatap objek yang sedang Menma dekati.

Melihat temannya yang kesulitan untuk mengejar adiknya Neji, Sasuke dan Hinata pun bergegas turun dari mobil dan langsung ikut membantu Menma menangkap Naruto yang semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil berlari kesana kemari ditengah lautan kendaraan.

"NARUTO JANGAN LARI-LARI! INI KAKAK, NARU." Teriak Menma berusaha memanggil sang adik namun Naruto tidak mendengarkan teriakkan itu.

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

"NARUTO!"

Begitulah teriakkan-teriakan dari mereka semua. Dan saat di sebuah jalan yang agak sepi Naruto berhenti di tengah jalan sambil menangis tanpa tahu ada mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"NARU AWAS!" Teriakan Menma kali ini membuat Naruto menoleh dan membuatnya tersenyum karena melihat kakaknya berada di seberang jalan.

"NARU AWAS!" Sekali lagi Menma berteriak namun Naruto tidak mengerti akan ucapan Menma hingga dalam sekejap mobil tersebut melewati sosok Naruto dengan cepat membuat Menma terdiam seketika.

"HINATA!" Teriakan Neji membuat Menma tersadar bahwa gadis yang tadi bersamanya sudah tidak ada.

Melihat Neji yang berlari Menma pun ikut berlari menghampiri Naruto dan dapat dilihatnya Naruto yang jatuh dipelukan Hinata sambil menangis.

"Hinata kau tidak apa?" Tanya Neji kahwatir.

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja. Tapi sikut Naruto berdarah." Ucapan Hinata membuat Menma memegang tangan Naruto dan langsung melihat sikut Naruto yang terluka.

"Kau tidak apa?" Tanya Menma menatap wajah Naruto yang masih menangis.

"Tangan hiks... sakit..." ucap Naruto menangis.

"Lebih baik kita ke mobilku saja. Disini banyak yang melihat." Ujar Sasuke yang mulai memperhatikan sekitar.

"Iya. Ayo Naru kita kemobil." Ajak Menma dengan lembut sambil merangkul Naruto yang masih menangis.

"Sakit kakak..." rengek Naruto lagi saat sudah di depan mobil Sasuke.

"Kakak obati ya." Ucap Menma dan Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Gak sakit kok."

"Perih..." ucap Naruto membuat Menma menghela nafas.

"Naru mau permen?" Ucap Hinata membuat semuanya menatap kearahnya.

"Enggak... nanti Naru ditinggal lagi." Geleng Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Gak kok. Naru gak ditinggal. Kan ada kakak Menma disini."

"Ya... Naru mau permen." Ucap Naruto setelah menatap Menma.

"Tapi diobati dulu ya." Bujuk Hinata dan akhirnya Naruto pun mau untuk diobati di dalam mobil.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke yang kini sedang berjalan semua sunyi selain suara isakan Naruto yang menahan perih di sikutnya karena sedang diobati oleh Hinata.

"Naru kenapa bisa ada di jalan?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengolesi alkohol diluka Naruto sambil ditiup-tiupi.

"Ad-aduh sakit..." keluh Naruto.

"Maaf."

"Gak... apa-apa..." ucapnya dengan senyum membuat Hinata sedikit merona dan Menma hanya menatap wajah Naruto dan Hinata dalam diam.

"Lalu kenapa Naru ada di jalanan tadi?" Tanya Menma.

"Tadi... Naru dan adik naik mobil... terus Naru... turun dari mobil... beli es... eh adik gak ada... Naru nyari adik, adiknya ilang." Ujar Naruto dengan terpatah-patah.

Mendengar kata 'adik' Menma jadi tahu bahwa ini semua adalah ulah Sakura. Dengan mengepalkan tangannya Menma pun menahan amarah.

"Antar aku pulang." Ucap Menma dengan raut wajah serius.

.

_**Sakura POV**_

'Berhasil juga aku meninggalkan si idiot itu dijalanan. Sekarang kita kemana ya?' Batinku senang saat aku berhasil meninggalkan kakak idiotku dijalan raya yang besar itu.

Namun aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di rumah. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus balik lagi ke rumah dan aku harus memikirkan alasan hilangnya si idiot itu.

Setelah 20 menit melalui perjalanan menuju rumah akhirnya aku pun sampai juga.

'Oke aku harus siap-siap untuk berakting' batinku.

_KLAAK..._

"IBU!... AYAH!..." Teriakku pura-pura panik. Dan ku lihat ayah dan ibu berlari kearahku.

"Ada apa Sakura? Kenapa kau panik begitu? Mana Naruto?" Ucap ibu dengan panik.

"Itu dia aku tidak tahu dimana dia."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap ayah dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku berani bertaruh kalau ayah saat ini sedang marah.

"Naruto meng-"

"SAKUURRAAA!" Sial ucapanku dipotong seseorang. Dan aku tahu ini adalah suara Menma.

Aku pun menoleh kearah Menma dan langsung memasang wajah kaget saat melihat sosok Naruto yang berdiri di samping Menma sambil memakan permen lolipop.

'Kenapa si idiot itu bisa dengan Menma?' Batinku.

Sepertinya Menma marah padaku terbukti dengan cara dia berjalan kearahku dengan raut wajah kesal dan sesampainya di depanku dia langsung-

_PLAAK..._

-menampar pipiku dengan sangat kencang dan keras sehingga membuat pipiku terasa perih.

"MENMA!" Pekik ayah dan ibu secara bersamaan.

"Kakak..." ku dengar si idiot itu menyebut nama Menma dan menjatuhkan permennya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?" Tanya Menma dengan nada membentak.

"Menma tenanglah. Kenapa kau marah-marah dan menampar adikmu seperti itu?" Ucap ibu berusaha menenangkan Menma.

"Asal ayah dan ibu tahu Sakura telah meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di jalan raya yang banyak sekali kendaraan yang berlalu lalang." Jelas Menma dengan emosi membuat orang tuaku kaget. Aku pun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain diam sambil memegang pipiku yang masih perih akibat Menma.

"Dan karena ulahnya Naruto hampir saja kehilangan nyawanya kalau saja Hinata tidak segera menolongnya. Lihat tangannya sampai luka seperti ini." Ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan luka ditangan Naruto.

"YA AMPUN NARUTO!" Pekik ibu khawatir. "-kau baik-baik saja? Apa masih sakit?" Tambah ibu lagi dan dijawab anggukan oleh si idiot itu.

"Sekarang jelaskan pada kami apa maksudmu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian seperti yang Menma ucapkan?" Ucap ayah yang mulai kesal tapi aku hanya diam lagi.

"KATAKAN SAKURA!" Bentak ayah.

"Aku malu punya kakak seperti dia maka dari itu aku sengaja meninggalkannya di jalan."

_PLAAK..._

Pipiku mendapatkan tamparan lagi. Tapi kali ini bukan dari Menma, melainkan dari ayahku sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Sakura." Ucap Menma dengan kecewa. "-apa kau juga malu punya kakak sepertiku?" Tambahnya.

"Aku tidak malu punya kakak sepertimu. Aku hanya malu punya kakak seperti dia." Ucapku sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"APA BEDANYA AKU DAN NARUTO!? KAMI SAMA."

"TIDAK. KAU TIDAK SAMA. KAU SEMPURNA SEDANGKAN DIA TIDAK-"

_PLAAK..._

"Jaga ucapanmu Sakura!" Ucap ibu marah dengan omonganku. Dan ini sudah tiga kali aku mendapatkan tamparan dipipi dari tiga orang yang berbeda. Dan mereka adalah keluargaku sendiri.

"Kenapa... kenapa kalian semua lebih menyayanginya dibanding aku? Aku anggota keluarga kalian juga tapi kenapa kalian seolah mengabaikan aku dan lebih memperhatikan dia?" Ucapku dengan air mata yang mulai turun. "-apa kalian semua tidak malu punya anak sepertinya?"

"Kami akan lebih malu bila mempunyai anak sepertimu yang tidak tahu diri." Ucap ayah datar dan itu sukses membuat hatiku terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk.

"Kalian... KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN. AKU BENCI KALIAN TERUTAMA KAU IDIOT." Ucapku dan langsung berlari keluar dari rumah ini dan masih bisa ku dengar si idiot memanggil namaku.

Namun karena terlalu terbawa emosi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari hingga sesuatu yang cepat menabrakku seolah waktu terasa begitu cepat berputar dan penglihatanku pun mulai menggelap dan aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi selain suara seseorang yang berseru memanggil namaku berulang kali "adik... adik... bangun... jangan bobo disini." Dan aku yakin ini suara si idiot.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku pun mulai tersadar dari tidur panjangku. Gelap. Ya saat ku mencoba membuka mata aku tidak dapat melihat apa pun selain kegelapan. Aku pun langsung duduk dan ku pegang mataku, rupanya mataku ditutup sesuatu. Untunglah aku tidak buta seperti pemikiranku barusan.

_KLAAK..._

Suara pintu terdengar ditelingku membuatku harus menajamkan pendengaranku.

"Kau sudah sadar Sakura?" Ucap suara seseorang yang ku kenal sebagai Menma.

"Kakak? Ayah dan ibu dimana?" Tanyaku padanya. Kurasa dia diam untuk beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya dia berkata "Mereka sedang menangani biaya administrasimu."

Mendengar perkataannya aku merasa ada yang aneh dari nada bicaranya. Tapi aku berusaha menepisnya dan aku terus berpikir mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja.

"Sekarang memang kita ada dimana?"

"Kita di rumah sakit."

"Sudah berapa lama aku di rumah sakit ini?" Tanyaku.

"2 minggu lebih." Ucap Menma membuatku kaget. Jadi selama 2 minggu ini aku koma.

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang membuatku terdiam.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Aku Hinata."

"Kau sendirian Hinata?"

"Tidak. Disini ada Ino, Tenten, kak Neji dan Sasuke."

"Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Kami kemari untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu Sakura."

"Ulang tahun? Menang sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanyaku lagi karena saat ini aku tidak bisa melihat tanggalan.

"28 Maret." Jawab seseorang yang ku yakin adalah Sasuke. Mendengar suaranya membuat pipiku terasa panas.

"Kakak kapan penutup mata ini boleh aku buka?" Tanyaku pada Menma. "Aku ingin melihat mereka."

"Sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya." Ucap Menma.

Dan benar setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ada juga yang membuka penutup mataku ini. Bersamaan dengan mataku yang terbuka aku melihat ayah dan ibu yang baru datang.

Melihat semua yang berada disini untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku membuatku senang dan bahagia. Apa lagi saat melihat pemuda yang aku cintai berada di sebelah ranjangku sambil memegang kue tar.

"Ayo kau tiup kuenya dan jangan lupa berdoa dan berharap." Ucap Ino membuatku tersenyum dan menatap mereka satu persatu.

Mulai dari Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Menma dan orang tuaku. Namun kenapa pandangan Menma dan orang tuaku sedih dan mereka terus memperhatikan kedua bola mataku ini. Apa ada yang salah?

Aku pun melihat teman-temanku. Mereka sepertinya memang terlihat aneh dimataku ini namun suara Sasuke kembali membuyarkan lamunanku saja.

"Ayo tiup Sakura!" Mendengar perintah Sasuke aku pun bersiap-siap untuk meniup lilin tersebut, namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku. Seperti ada yang hilang.

Merasakan perasaan ganjil tersebut aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku lagi dan mencari-cari seseorang tanpa meniup lilin yang masih menyalah.

"Sakura kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkan aku dan aku senang akan hal itu, namun entah mengapa aku tidak begitu meresponnya hari ini.

Aku harus keluar dari kamar ini dan mencari seseorang. Entah mengapa aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang aku cari dan aku khawatirkan, tapi yang aku tahu aku harus mencarinya disekitar rumah sakit ini.

Aku pun turun dari ranjang rumah sakit ini dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar membuat semua yang berada di dalam kamarku terdiam dan terheran-heran dengan tingkahku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dan kurasa mereka masih mengikutiku yang terus berjalan tanpa berkata atau pun bersuara.

Berjalan dan terus berjalan hingga langkah kakiku pun berhenti di depan kamar bernomor 101. Aku terdiam sejenak memperhatikan nomor tersebut dalam diam walau ada sedikit rasa penasaran kenapa kakiku bergerak sendiri ke kamar ini.

"Sayang kau mau apa? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar." Ajak ibu dan langsung menarikku. Aku pun mengikuti perintah ibu dan ku lihat teman-temanku menunjukan wajah gelisah dan... entahlah.

Jarak 5 meter dari kamar tersebut aku kembali terdiam dan berhenti berjalan lalu menatap nomor kamar tersebut saat ku dengar ada yang memanggil namaku 'adik... adik' mungkin mereka tidak mendengar tapi aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Saat berdiam diri rupanya aku berdiri di depan kaca yang membuatku bisa melihat pantulan diriku sendiri.

Ada yang berbeda dariku. Rambut? Bukan. Alis? Bukan. Mata? Tunggu! Kenapa warna mataku berubah menjadi biru, harusnya mataku hijau.

'Adik... adik.' Suara itu lagi

Dan saat itu pula aku baru sadar bahwa Naruto tidak ada di sekitar kami sejak tadi. Aku pun berlari lagi menuju kamar tersebut membuat mereka kaget apa lagi saat aku berteriak dan langsung membuka kamar tersebut.

"NARUUTOOO!"

_BRAAK..._

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu itu aku pun membulatkan mataku saat melihat sosok yang aku kenal sebagai kakakku yang idiot terbaring dengan selang infus dihidungnya dan mata yang tertutup.

Tanpa perintah dari siapa pun aku berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan hampa. Aku menatapnya dan ku lihat tangannya bergerak dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Adik?... adik disini?" Tanyanya dan aku hanya diam. Ku dengar sepertinya ibu menangis.

"Ka...kak Naru." Gumahku memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayangku dulu.

"Adik?"

"Iya kak." Jawabku yang entah mengeluarkan air mata melihatnya seperti ini.

"Selamat... ulang tahun adik... Naru gak... punya uang  
... buat beli... kado. Jadi... Naru kasih mata... buat adik." Ucapnya seperti biasa namun lama-lama suara nafasnya terdengar berat. "-Naru hah... hah... sayang hah... hah adik... kakak hah... ibu hah... ayah."

Dan dengan berakhirnya kalimat terakhir itu nafas Naruto berhenti total membuatku serasa waktu berhenti begitu saja. Dan dapat kurasakan tubuhku bergetar dan air mataku turun saat tahu bahwa dia telah pergi dariku setelah dia memberikan kado terindah yang belum pernah aku dapatkan.

Dia memberikan kedua matanya untukku dengan ikhlas padahal aku saja tidak pernah memberikan apa pun padanya. Aku hanya memberikan kado untuk Menma bukan untuknya.

Apakah ini adalah kakak yang telah aku sia-sia kan dan aku anggap sebagai penghalangku?

Dan kini aku hanya bisa menyesali semua perlakuan burukku terhadap kakakku. Aku juga baru menyadari betapa telatnya aku untuk bisa mengatakan 'aku juga menyayangimu kakak.'

Aku telat.

.

"IBU!" Teriakan anakku yang ku beri nama Naruto dan berfisik hampir sama seperti Naruto (kakakku) -hanya saja tidak ada goresan dipipinya- terdengar nyaring ditelingaku membuat aku tersentak.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini berlari bersama Sasuke dari dalam rumah.

Melihat Naruto berlari aku pun berjongkok untuk dapat memeluknya dan memberikannya ciuman kasih sayang padanya. Naruto hanya terkikih saat ku ciumi pipi tembemnya.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaanmu di rumah sakit bersama nyonya Tsunade?" Tanya suamiku, Sasuke. Ya, tadi aku sempat berkunjung ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kesehatanku.

"Nyonya Tsunade bilang aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi dari kemarin kau terus-terusan muntah bagaimana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa? Kau juga jadi susah buat makan." Ujar Sasuke tidak percaya akan ucapanku.

"Aku serius. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa menanyakannya pada nyonya Tsunade." Ucapku dan membawa Naruto kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. "-lagi pula itu wajar bila dialami oleh seorang wanita yang sedang hamil." Tambahku lagi.

"Kau... hamil?" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung membalik badanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan dia pun memelukku dengan senang.

"Kita harus merayakannya bersamaan dengan ulang tahunmu hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita undang Menma, Itachi dan keluarga kita untuk makan malam di luar. Kau mau?" Ucapnya dan aku pun mengangguk.

Ya, ini adalah ulang tahunku yang ke 27 tahun pas. Dan hari ini merupakan tahun ke-10 Naruto (kakakku) pergi meninggalkanku. Dan bersamaan hal ini pula aku mendapatkan kado dari Tuhan yang akan menjadi pelengkap keluargaku dengan datangnya satu anggota baru lagi selain putraku.

"Ayah dan ibu kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini ibu ulang tahun terus ibu bakal ngasih kita seorang adik. Maka dari itu nanti malam kita makan di luar bersama. Naru mau?" Ucap Sasuke pada putra kami.

"Naru mau. Apa lagi kalau ibu mau ngasih adik." Ucap Naruto senang. "-kapan adiknya datang?" Pertanyaan lucu pun keluar dari mulut Naruto membuat aku dan Sasuke tertawa.

"Adiknya datang masih 8 bulan lagi." Ucapku sambil mengelus kepala putraku.

"Yah, lama banget." Ucap Naruto dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan.

"Tenang saja kan adiknya ada di dalam perut ibu." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap perutku yang masih rata.

Aku melihat Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Bohong. Kalau adik di dalam nanti dia bisa mati. Terus nanti keluarnya gimana? Kan gak ada pintu."

"Keluarnya nanti pake sulap. Terus Naru harus jaga ibu agar ibu mau makan, biar adiknya masih sehat pas dia datang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya. Naru bakal nyuruh ibu buat makan terus biar adik sehat." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap perutku lalu dengan segera memelukku dan membenamkan kepalanya diperutku.

"Ibu selamat ulang tahun. Naru sayang ibu." Ucapnya membuatku berjongkok di depannya.

"Ibu juga sayang Naru." Setelah aku berkata seperti itu aku langsung memeluknya.

Beberapa detik aku melepaskan pelukanku dan kembali menatap putraku. Namun penglihatanku membulat saat melihat wajah anakku berubah menjadi wajah Naruto (kakakku) dengan tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya.

"Ka... kak Naru." Gumahku pelan saat melihat wajah kakakku.

"Naru... sayang adik... selamat ulang... tahun." Ucap wajah itu lalu detik berikutnya wajah itu tergantikan kembali dengan wajah anakku yang menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya anakku membuatku tersadar kembali lalu menggeleng dan kembali memeluknya sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun aku terus menangis membayangkan wajah Naruto (kakakku) dan berkata dalam hatiku.

'Aku juga sayang kamu Kakak.'

.  
.

**END.**

.

.

Fic special from Sakura b'day.  
Maaf bila ficnya abal dan kurang menyentuh. Fic ini terinspirasi dari cerita mengharukan yang berjudul "pengorbanan kakak idiot kepada adik yang menbencinya."

Gak tau dah fic saya yang ini mengharukan atau enggak. Tapi saya ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang sudah membacanya.

Maaf bila ada kalimat atau kata yang kurang sopan dan tidak enak di dengar. Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain. Bye.

fic **Roda Kehidupan, Berubah** sudah keluar dan ada tambahan baru dengan judul **Demi Kamu**.


End file.
